


Дурак с журналом

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Дайки разглядывал журналы, а потом к нему пришла Сацуки.





	Дурак с журналом

— Собирайся, Дай-чан! — поздоровалась Сацуки, без стука заходя в его комнату.

Дайки посмотрел на неё, всю такую розовую за исключением голубой юбки-комбинезона, упёрся спиной в стену и сильнее вцепился потеплевшими ладонями в журнал. А если бы он дрочил сейчас?.. Вот чокнутая.

— Чего тебе? — пробормотал Дайки и вернулся взглядом на глянцевые страницы, но не продержался и трёх секунд.

Сацуки была чем-то приятно взволнована: прядка волос прилипла ко лбу, грудь, обтянутая футболкой и комбинезоном, часто вздымалась. Дайки поёрзал на кровати.

— Ну что за беспорядок ты опять устроил, Дай-чан! — осмотревшись, привычно укорила Сацуки. Она сняла с плеча светло-бежевый рюкзак, достала из его внешнего кармана тонкую резинку для волос и пристроила рюкзак на кресле у двери, бок о бок с баскетбольным мячом.

Дайки фыркнул. Подумаешь, пара футболок на спинке кресла висит и джинсы на полу валяются. Эта комната видала и большее. Разрозненную кипу эротических журналов на столе и кучу непарных носков под кроватью Дайки за беспорядок не принимал: вид они не портили.

Сацуки собрала длинные непослушные волосы в высокий хвост, открывая взгляду тонкую шею. Капля пота медленно скатилась по коже под воротник футболки. А может, Дайки привиделось, и только его шея покрылась испариной.

— Я была на свидании с Тецу-куном, — гордо сообщила Сацуки и ловко подцепила джинсы с пола.

— Угу, — откликнулся Дайки. Сацуки могла назвать свиданием и обычный поход в торговый центр, и случайную встречу на баскетбольном матче — если это касалось её и Тецу. Дайки она каждые выходные выдирала на шоппинг, и на матчах они сталкивались не случайно, а потому что договаривались столкнуться. Эти встречи Сацуки к свиданиям почему-то не приравнивала.

Сацуки аккуратно сложила джинсы и подхваченные с кресла футболки, открыла шкаф и наклонилась, чтобы положить одежду на полку.

— Я хотела купить новую тетрадь для ведения статистики. Но Тецу-кун сам мне её подарил, — смущённо и радостно пробормотала она. — Наверное, я слишком жадно разглядывала прилавок с канцелярскими товарами… Так неловко!

«Случайно встретились в торговом центре», — успокоился Дайки, наклонился вперёд и вытянул шею. Юбка Сацуки была короткой, но недостаточно короткой. И гольфы были длинными. Выше колен.

— Фу, Дай-чан, в шкафу у тебя тоже бардак, я его разгребать не буду!

Сацуки резко выпрямилась и захлопнула дверцу шкафа — Дайки, отпрянув, ударился затылком о стену. Перевёл взгляд на журнал в ладонях, но ничего не увидел. Перед глазами стояла светлая полоска кожи между голубым подолом юбки и розовыми гольфами.

— Тецу-кун сказал, что к Кагамину на днях приехал Химуро-сан. Отличная возможность сыграть с ними, верно? Мы в последнее время редко собираемся, — Сацуки лёгким шагом направилась к письменному столу. Дайки покосился на неё с подозрением: решил было, что она смахнёт журналы на пол или даже порвёт, прежде чем смахнуть, — но она сложила их в аккуратную стопку. И даже не поморщилась. Дайки это разочаровало. — Они как раз выбираются на площадку сегодня вечером! Тецу-кун позовёт Ки-чана, а я пообещала вызвонить Мидорина и привести тебя. Мидорину я уже позвонила. С ним был Такао-кун, мы вдвоём легко уговорили его прийти!

Сацуки торжественно похлопала ладонью по стопке журналов и обернулась, её лицо сияло. Дайки помрачнел. А чего это Мидориме не Тецу позвонил? Чего Сацуки первым делом позвонила не ему, Дайки? Взгляд вновь упал на неосознанно сминаемые пальцами страницы.

— Собирайся, Дай-чан! — напомнила Сацуки. — Мы встречаемся у дома Кагамина, туда на метро полчаса ехать.

— Мгм, — Дайки нахмурился, прожигая взглядом голое плечо модели. Чёртов Кагами. Чёртов Кагами и его чёртов названный брат. Если бы не они, Сацуки бы и не стояла сейчас здесь, вся такая счастливая. А может, стояла бы — и в скучных подробностях описывала, как Тецу расплачивался на кассе за её тетрадку.

Интересно, если бы брат Кагами притащил с собой из Акиты Мурасакибару, сделало бы это Сацуки ещё счастливее?

— Хватит полуголых девиц разглядывать, я же с тобой разговариваю!

Дайки неосторожно поднял голову. Сацуки стояла прямо перед ним, уперев кулаки в бока и наклонившись вперёд. Ракурс был удачный: лямка комбинезона сползла с плеча и приоткрыла яркую футболку, обтягивающую грудь. Под ней даже очертания лифчика можно было различить. Но Дайки поступил рискованнее: поднял взгляд выше. Розовые тонкие губы Сацуки жёстко поджимались в неодобрении. Можно было бы толкнуться между ними языком, разомкнуть их… Но глаза Сацуки, наверное, и без этого щурились от гнева. Дайки проверять не стал: заслонил её лицо журналом и с облегчением всмотрелся в сладко прищуренные глаза Май-чан.

— Хватит меня игнорировать! — воскликнула Сацуки и топнула ногой. — Дай-чан! Ты же и слова не слышал из того, что я сказала?

— Да слышал я тебя, слышал, — пробубнил Дайки, резко переворачивая страницу. Сацуки была слишком громкой и стояла слишком близко, от неё сладко пахло ягодами: то ли клубникой, то ли вишней, то ли клубникой с вишней. Раздражающий был запах. Всё в Сацуки было раздражающим. — Ты опять что-то про Тецу ныла.

Сацуки со свистом втянула в себя воздух. Повисла неприятная тишина. Дайки повёл плечом и перевернул ещё одну страницу. Сделать это было сложно: вспотевшие пальцы противно липли к бумаге.

— Дурак ты, Дай-чан, — наконец холодно бросила Сацуки: ну точно, обиделась.

Дайки слышал, как она пересекла комнату и подхватила с кресла свой рюкзак: покатился по полу мяч, звякнул прикреплённый к рюкзаку брелок-медвежонок. Кисе подарил этот брелок Сацуки на день рождения. Ладно ещё рюкзак, подарок от Акаши, фирменный и дорогой, — но брелок был совершенно дурацкий, дурацкий, как и сам Кисе. Дайки раздражало, что Сацуки везде таскает его подарок с собой.

Дверь возмущённо хлопнула, раздался быстрый приглушённый топот: Сацуки сбегала по лестнице на первый этаж. Дайки знал, что она обязательно заглянет в зал попрощаться с его родителями и её задержит разговорами мама. А если он спустится из комнаты через десять минут и согласится пойти поиграть в стритбол, Сацуки уже не будет злиться.

Дайки устало повалился спиной на кровать, вытянул перед собой руки с бесполезно помятым журналом. Май-чан посылала ему воздушный поцелуй с глянцевого разворота: пухлые ярко-красные губы будоражили не меньше просвечивающего сквозь лёгкую рубашку ярко-красного лифчика. Волосы Май-чан были интимно растрёпаны, Дайки вообще обожал её короткую стрижку: она не мешала разглядывать ни нежную шею, ни гибкие плечи, ни ложбинку между упругими большими грудями. Складчатая юбка Май-чан была короче, чем юбка Сацуки, а ноги — длиннее. И никакие гольфы их не прикрывали… Да вот же засада — ни черта это всё не помогало!

Дайки со вздохом уронил журнал себе на лицо. Лицо горело. Сацуки не ошиблась: он был настоящим дураком.

Вот только и сама Сацуки была той ещё дурой.


End file.
